Botanical/commercial classification: Verbena calliantha/Verbena Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunmaref TP-SAPxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Verbena calliantha plant obtained by crossing a wild type of verbena plant Verbena calliantha f. rosea (♀) native to Brazil and the xe2x80x98Rainbow Carpet Redxe2x80x99 (♂) variety (non-patented in the United States) and botanically known as Verbenaxc3x97hybrida Voss.
The verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the verbena plant which have a spreading growth habit, much branching, a large number of flowers in clusters and a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, strong branching, a large number of flowers in clusters, high tolerance to heat, rain, drought and cold, and resistance to diseases and pests combined with a strong purplish pink petal coloration.
Initially, 35 seedlings were obtained from the crossing in March of 1996. One seedling was selected in view of its spreading growth habit and flower color. The seedling was propagated by the use of cuttings. The resulting plants were tested while growing as potted and bedding plants from the spring of 1997 to the autumn of 1998 and the botanical characteristics were compared to those of the xe2x80x98Flower Carpet Redxe2x80x99 variety. As a result, it was concluded that this verbena plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of verbena plant was named xe2x80x98Sunmaref TP-SAPxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Colour Chart). The color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S.. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The female parent used in the obtaining of this new variety xe2x80x98Sunmaref TP-SAPxe2x80x99 was a wild type of verbena (Verbena calliantha) native to South Brazil that was introduced to Japan in 1995. This wild type of verbena plant is presently maintained in Japan. The main botanical characteristics of this female parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Slightly erect and spreading.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94100-150 cm.
Plant height.xe2x80x945-8 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x941.0-2.0 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Rhizomes.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Length of internode.xe2x80x942.0-5.0 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Narrow lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x942.0-4.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x941.0-2.0 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Deep.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3707).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Slightly curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x941.5-2.0 cm.
Height.xe2x80x9415-20 mm.
Color.xe2x80x94Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. 66C, J.H.S. 9505).
Color intensity.xe2x80x94The coloration is evenly presented.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94When the flower is fully open, the petals do not overlap to any substantial degree.
Cluster.xe2x80x9420-25 mm in length; and 30-40 mm in diameter.
Calyx.xe2x80x941.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x941-2 mm in thickness; and 4.0-5.0 cm in length.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Plentiful (13-15).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Short.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat, and moderate tolerance to cold.
The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Rainbow Carpet Redxe2x80x99 pollen parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Semi-erect.
Plant extension.xe2x80x9425-30 cm.
Plant height.xe2x80x9420-25 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x941.7-1.9 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Rhizomes.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Length of internode.xe2x80x943.0-3.5 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Cordate.
Length.xe2x80x942.0-2.5 cm.
Width.xe2x80x941.5-2.0 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Deep.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark green (R.H.S. 137B, J.H.S. 3716).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Slightly curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x941.2-1.7 cm.
Height.xe2x80x9413-15 mm.
Color.xe2x80x94Vivid red (R.H.S. 52A, J.H.S. 0106).
Color intensity.xe2x80x94The coloration is evenly presented.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94When the flower is fully open, the petals do not overlap to any substantial degree.
Cluster.xe2x80x9425-30 mm in length and 30-35 mm in diameter.
Calyx.xe2x80x940.5-1.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle xe2x80x941.7-1.8 mm in thickness and 4.0-6.0 cm in length.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Few (7-11).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: Moderate tolerance to heat, cold, and pests, and low resistance to diseases.
This new variety of verbena plant named xe2x80x98Sunmaref TP-SAPxe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at the Hakusyu Research Center of SUNTORY Ltd., located at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakusyu-cho, Kitakomagun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed.
This new variety of verbena plant has a broad spreading growth habit, and forms long stems. The plant has abundant branching and forms a large number of flowers in clusters with a great profusion of blooms. The blooming period is April to November and flowering duration is long with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flower size is medium and the petal color of the flower is strong purplish pink. The plant is highly tolerant to cold, heat, rain and drought and displays a high resistance to pests and diseases, particularly to powdery mildew.